Lakeside City School
' '''is one of the main locations in the animated series, Edward and Eric. It is an independent school located in Lakeside City; as a matter of fact, it's the only school in Lakeside, giving people no other choice. It is run by Principal Walker. It is also where Edward, Eric and their peers attend school. Information Lakeside City School is a large three-story building, with a "BEWARE!" sign in the front lawn. It is notorious for being the worst school in the United States due to the dishonorable faculty (most of them, anyway), immense bullying, and perpetual physical fights. There are plenty of "student cliques" abound on campus, including preppies, goths, jocks, greasers, hipsters, and much more. Most of the teachers, with the exception of a few (one notable example being Mr. Goodman) are corrupt and mostly care about the money they're earning. Humorously enough, the school is large enough to fit students from pre-kindergarten to twelfth grade. The school's football team is the Lakeside Leopards. Every student on campus is required to wear a school uniform (although certain students, such as Carver, always disobey this). The normal uniform is a dark teal uniform. Edward's uniform stands out as it is orange, unlike the other students. The Nerds wear bright green uniforms, while the Jocks wear athletic clothes from the school (most of which are too tight for them). The Preps wear their own clothes as they don't want to wear "cheap, mandatory clothes that you could find at your local thrift store". Although Walker claims the school has a dress code, it is not regularly enforced. Because of this, some students such as Carver casually roam the campus with tattoos and whatnot, and their only real "punishment" is getting yelled at by any of the hall monitors. Here is a complete list of the school's layout: Parts of the School *'Main Campus Building '- Self-explanatory. If you still want an explanation for some reason, just read above again. *'Library '- The library is a two-story building located to the east of the school. It is the main hangout of the Nerds as they consider it a safe haven from bullies, but oftentimes, either Carver, Gurney or a Jock can be seen egging the building. For the sake of humor, the exterior of the building has windows, but inside, none can be found. *'Auto Shop '- A small one-story building with two garages that is located right next to the school's parking lot. It is where Shop classes take place, and also the hangout spot for the Greasers. It is notorious for lacking air conditioning inside, which makes Shop class more painful than it already is. *'Gymnasium '- A large one-story building located at the far end of the school, west of the auto shop, and in front of the football field and track. The exterior consists of two basketball courts and a soda machine. The front interior is the sports hall used for basic indoor gym activities (dodgeball, running, wrestling, etc), whereas the back is home to a large swimming pool. Between is two locker rooms. *'Courtyard '- A simple courtyard that is sandwiched between the main school building and a path to the gym. It is fairly common for the courtyard to be filled with students during zero hour and lunch. There are tables, benches, and a flower field. *'Playground '- Obviously used for recess (which, humorously enough, applies for every grade, even those surpassing fifth). It is located south of the courtyard. Not only does it have normal playground equipment, but there's also a dirty fountain that hasn't been washed in over thirty years, which students use whenever they need to vomit. *'Observatory '- An abandoned planetarium that is behind the football field and near a trail that leads to Lakeside Forest. It can be accessed through a gate. It was shut down by Walker due to "budget cuts", until Aaron Pasteur turned it into a secondary hangout spot for the Nerds and fortified it by adding a defense system: a rapid-fire potato gun. *'Abandoned Cabin '''- A two-story wooden cottage that is located on the aforementioned trail leading to Lakeside Forest. It is a highly popular spot for students skipping class, unbeknownst to the school's staff. There are several Seek Seven sets inside, and the backyard is home to a fishing lake. Trivia *At some point in the past, the school was originally a facility intended for housing mentally-ill people. *The school's thermostat is notorious for only having the air conditioner work in the winter, and the heater only operating properly in the summer. *Bullying is commonly encouraged at the school. In fact, the counselor, Mr. Crawford, usually gives suspensions to victims for "wasting his time". *The school's parking lot is infamous for having plenty of potholes. *The school always spends their money on the football team instead of matters that would actually be useful (such as working restroom stall locks, pest control, clean rooms, etc). *The school's idea of dealing with bullies is putting up anti-bullying posters in the hallways and hoping it's effective. Of course, these attempts never work. *The school has a weekly "Student of the Week" event that, ironically enough, is given to the rudest students. *During development of the series, the school's library was inside the school itself, as opposed to being its own separate building. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Edward and Eric Category:Schools Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:Edward and Eric